erwer24jkjfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Martinez
"Goodness isn't kindness and there is nothing crueler than virtue." Natalie Victoria Beatrice Matrinez is one of the lead characters. She's a slayer and her duty is to brign balance back into the world. Personality Natalie is a girl with a desier to let her name live for next generations. She's positive, kind, sweet, short-tempered, stubborn, caring, dependable and forgiving. She's much more mature than her older step-sister Trina. Natalie sometimes is unsure in herself and stresses a lot. She's a girl with a huge heart, too. Despite acting and dressing very girly, she discribes her self as an od mixture of a tomboy and a girly girl. Natalie loves shopping, playing videogames, listening to music and practicing her slayer abilities. She's a very stubborn rebel that would ruther do anything else than do what other people tell her to do. She even claims she became more free-spirited than she was when she started living with only her father and brother before after her parents divorce. Appearance Natalie is tall and very slim. She has long and wavy brown hair and her eye color uncontrollably changes between dark brown and deep blue.. She once got teased about looking much older than she really is. Natalie also has a good scence of fashion. It was stated that she almost never brushed her teeth well, but her teeth always look perfectly white. Powers *'Super Speed': Natalie's faster than others. *'Super Strengh': Natalie's stronger than others. *'Superhuman Coordination': Natalie can coordinate better than others. *'High Pain 'Resistance: Natalie doesn't react on pain. *'Runes': Natalie can draw runes and be reacted by them. **'Enchanted Vision': Natalie can see better than humans. **'Enchanted Hearing': Natalie can hear even tiny whispers. **'Enchanted Smelling': Natalie is able to smell foods, humans, and scents over quite large distances. **'Invisibility': Natalie can turn invisible. **'Healing': Natalie can heal very fast. *'Slayer Weapons': Natalie can use special weapons made for slayers. **'Stele' **'Silver Stake' **'Whip' **'Daggers' **'Seraph Blades' **'Crossbow' * Family *John Martinez (younger brother) *Catrina Vega (half-sister) *David Martinez (father) *Holly Martinez (mother) *Louise Martinez (step-mother) *Sorra (aunt) *Joy (aunt) *Albert (cousin) *April (cousin) *Roosevelf (cousin) *Aaron (cousin) *Peng (cousin) *Lucas Vega (step-grandfather) *Linda Vega (step-grandmother) *Edith (maternal grandmother) *Beck Oliver (husband) *Louise Oliver (daughter) *Wendy Oliver (daughter) *Lon (pet) Trivia *Her locker has words "Make It Shine" on it. *She has Jade's number blocked on her phone. *She's taller than her sister Trina. *Natalie hates risks. *Sha has O-blood type. *Other than English, Natalie can speak French, German, Spanish and Italian. *She wears glasses. *She's the one who started the civil war in Yerbas. Quotes *''"Make it shine."'' *''"I wasn't done talking."'' *''"I know how you feel."'' *''"I think you have a biblle problem."'' *''"Over at Andre's. It is true, what they say about black guys."'' *''"Why are you all sad?"'' *''"I'm just addicted to this song."'' *''"Why don't I just lie on the floor and you start kicking me?"'' *''"Goodness isn't kindness and there is nothing crueler than virtue."'' Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:The Rainbow Members Category:Females Category:Victorious Category:Slayers Category:Teenagers Category:Demons Category:Martinez Family Category:Vega Family Category:Demon Slayers